There ain't no justice
Inhaltsverzeichnis: Kapitel 1: Springflut Kapitel 2: Nachtschatten Kapitel 3: Prinzipienreiter Kapitel 4: Flaschengeist Kapitel 5: Kettenkarussell Kapitel 6: Zerschmetterling Kapitel 7: Blizzard Kapitel 8: Nephila Kapitel 9: Katzengold _______________________________________________________________________ Vorwort: Wie viel Leid hält ein Mensch aus, bevor er seine Prinzipien verrät? Diese Frage dürfte schwer zu beantworten sein, denn die Leidensfähigkeit des Einzelnen ist unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt. Auch spielen Überzeugungen und der persönliche Hang zur Moral eine wichtige Rolle. Manch ein Mensch ging bereits für seine Ideale in den Tod, um seinen Prinzipien treu zu bleiben, doch mag dies wohl nicht für alle gelten. Kapitel 1: Springflut Irina balancierte mit einer Hand die Einkaufstüte, auf der sich das Paket Toilettenpapier verdächtig zur Seite neigte und fischte mit der anderen Hand den Schlüsselbund aus der Jackentasche, um die Wohnung aufzuschließen. Sie schaffte es nur knapp, bevor die eingeschweißten Klopapierrollen dem Ruf der Schwerkraft folgten. Gekonnt fing sie sie auf und stellte Tüte samt Paket sorgsam in den Flur. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick in den Garderobenspiegel richtete sie einige zerzauste Strähnen ihrer blonden, schulterlangen Haare, streifte gleichzeitig die Schuhe von den Füßen und wollte die Jacke auf den Haken hängen, als sie bemerkte, dass dort bereits ein fremder Herrenmantel hing. Irritiert, aber nicht besorgt, schweifte ihr Blick durch den Flur. „Walter? Bist du das?“ Irinas Beinahe- Schwiegervater war seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er besaß aber noch den Ersatzschlüssel zur Wohnung. Seit dem feigen Mord an seinem Sohn und Irinas Verlobten hatten sie sich in der ersten Zeit gegenseitig Halt gegeben, danach wurde die Erinnerung zu einer erdrückenden Last, sodass beide übereinkamen, den Kontakt auf unbestimmte Zeit einzustellen, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Von Irinas Seite her war dies noch nicht der Fall; der Gedanke an einen Besuch von Walter wühlte die Trauer wieder hoch. Ein wenig aufgeregt tappte sie auf Socken durch den Flur, vorbei an Bad und Küche, zum Wohnzimmer. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie den Raum betrat. Am Tisch saß ein Fremder. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse Tee, die er grade auf den Tisch stellte, als Irina in der Tür erschien. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, hatte er Tee gekocht, die Kanne stand auf dem Stövchen, die Kerze darunter brannte flackernd. Daneben standen Zucker, Milch und eine weitere Tasse bereit. „Was-“, mehr brachte Irina nicht heraus. Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an: „Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch. Immerhin ist es Ihre Wohnung. Nehmen Sie sich eine Tasse Tee.“ Er machte eine einladende Bewegung. Als Irina sich nicht rührte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich verstehe, dass Sie ein wenig schockiert sind, über diesen unerwarteten Besuch. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mir erlaubt, einen Tee zu kochen. Bei einem Getränk lassen sich geschäftliche Angelegenheiten leichter besprechen, meinen Sie nicht auch?“ Er schenkte ihr ein höfliches Lächeln und deutete mit einer neuerlichen Geste auf den Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch stand. Irina löste sich aus ihrer Starre, folgte der Einladung und setzte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Eine ungute Vorahnung war in ihr erwacht. Wie gern wäre sie weggelaufen, alles in ihr schrie danach, doch die Angst lähmte sie gleichzeitig, sodass sie sich konzentrieren musste, um nicht zu hyperventilieren. Der Mann goss Tee in die zweite Tasse, die er für Irina bereitgestellt hatte. Beiläufig stellte sie fest, dass es ihre Lieblingstasse war, ein Geschenk von Karsten. Die Hände des Fremden waren groß, regelrecht Pranken, wie man sie bei einem Bauarbeiter vermuten würde, doch gepflegt und gradezu peinlich sauber. Graues Hemd, schwarze Jeans, Dreitagebart und eine Zwei- Millimeter-Frisur. Das asketische Gesicht strahlte Autorität und Seriosität aus. Das konnte alles und nichts bedeuten. Der Fremde schaufelte ungefragt zwei Löffel Zucker in Irinas Tee und gab einen Schluck Milch dazu. Irritiert wurde Irina bewusst, dass das genau ihrem Geschmack entsprach. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde stärker, verwandelte sich langsam in Übelkeit. Er reichte ihr die Tasse mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Bitte, ich bin sicher, dass es Ihnen gleich ein wenig besser geht.“ Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Getränk entgegen. „Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt, und wieso klingeln Sie nicht an der Tür, wie normale Leute, wenn Sie was von mir wollen?“ Irina hatte versucht, fest und bestimmt zu klingen, doch die Angst war deutlich in ihrer Stimme mitgeschwungen. Der Fremde lehnte sich zurück und bedachte die junge Frau mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick, der ihre Angst noch weiter schürte. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an der Teetasse fest, um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen, ungeachtet der Hitze, die auf den Handflächen brannte. „Es mag daran liegen, dass ich kein normaler Mensch bin, wie Sie sicher bereits festgestellt haben dürften“, begann er. Betont langsam nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause fort: „Ich bin wohl das, was man in mittelalterlichen Zeiten einen Meuchelmörder nannte. Oh, bitte, fürchten Sie sich doch nicht gleich. Dazu werden Sie in Zukunft noch genug Zeit haben. Heute bin ich nur gekommen, um mich vorzustellen“, der Fremde schenkte Irina ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Ihnen meinen Namen nicht nennen kann, doch wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie mich mit Nox ansprechen. Ach bitte, trinken Sie doch Ihren Tee, Sie haben ihn ja noch gar nicht probiert.“ Irina starrte den Mann angsterfüllt an. Sie kämpfte darum, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Aber es war klar, dass die Furcht ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie schluckte schwer. „Was haben Sie gesagt?“ „Ihr Tee wird kalt, trinken Sie, solange er noch heiß ist.“ „Danke, ich möchte grade gar nicht.“ „Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen.“ „Wie?“ Erst jetzt fiel Irina auf, dass aus der Tasse des Auftragsmörders kein Dampf aufstieg. Er trank nicht denselben Tee wie sie. „Sie haben etwas in den Tee gemischt“, ihre Stimme war zu einem heiseren Flüstern geworden. „Bitte, trinken Sie den Tee. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn ich gleich am Tag unseres Kennenlernens handgreiflich werden müsste. Der Tee wird Sie nicht umbringen, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben.“ Ein lauerndes Glitzern schlich sich in seinen Blick, doch das Lächeln blieb unverändert freundlich. „Sie wollen mir Gewalt antun, wenn ich den Tee nicht trinke?“ „Oh, das werde ich. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Obwohl es mir eine Freude wäre, das versichere ich Ihnen.“ „Ich beuge mich der Gewalt“, sagte Irina hastig. Eingeschüchtert nippte sie zaghaft an ihrem Tee und stellte fest, dass er völlig normal schmeckte. Der stechende Blick des Auftragskillers lastete auf ihr, und sie nahm schnell noch einen größeren Schluck, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, überlegte er laut, „Ah ja, der Grund meines Besuches. Wie es sich trifft, haben wir einen gemeinsamen Bekannten, der noch eine Rechnung mit Ihnen offen hat. Ich bin hier, um diese Rechnung zu begleichen.“ Irina hätte gern vor Wut laut aufgeheult, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Angst schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab. Sie war kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder das Gehörte sinnvoll zu verarbeiten. Tausend Bilder wirbelten ihr durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Sollte Karstens Mörder ihr etwa aus dem Gefängnis einen Auftragskiller geschickt haben? Was war das für eine Welt? Irina wurde schwindelig. Sie stellte die Tasse ab und versuchte dem Auftragsmörder fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?“ Wieder gelang es ihr nicht, die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Der Killer betrachtete sie belustigt und verschränkte die Arme, bevor er antwortete: „Warten Sie noch einen Augenblick, dann erfahren Sie es.“ Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer, gleichzeitig fühlte sie, wie ihr Körper matt und kraftlos wurde. Irina ahnte, was passieren würde. „Arschloch“, presste sie mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich schwer an, sie wollte aufstehen, aber ihr Körper reagierte nicht. Der Killer erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. Als Irina vom Stuhl rutschte, fing er sie sanft auf und trug die wehrlose Frau zum Sofa. „Kommen wir nun zum interessanten Teil des Kennenlernens“, seine Stimme klang dumpf in Irinas Ohren. Sie fühlte, wie er ihre Hose öffnete und sie langsam über ihre Beine streifte. Danach zog er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf und schälte die Arme aus den Ärmeln. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben und jeden Handgriff zu genießen. Irina kämpfte gegen die Droge, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ihr Körper gehorchte nicht. Im Gegensatz dazu fühlte sie sich erstaunlich wach, ihre Gedanken rasten, das Herz schlug hart, doch bewegen konnte sie sich nicht. Sie musste die Demütigung über sich ergehen lassen. Ihr Magen krampfte vor Angst. Die Hilflosigkeit war unerträglich. Der Killer machte kein Geheimnis aus dem Genuss, den er empfand. Irinas Unterwäsche kommentierte er mit einem versonnenen Stöhnen und gab sich für einen Augenblick ganz der Betrachtung hin, bevor er die Frau völlig entkleidete. Schließlich lag sie nackt vor ihm auf dem Sofa. „Du bist richtig hübsch“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Beschämt stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wünschte sich, ohnmächtig zu werden, damit sie das Kommende nicht miterleben musste, doch diese Gnade blieb ihr verwehrt. Stattdessen fühlte sie, wie seine Hände über ihren Körper fuhren. Sanft und zärtlich ihre Brüste streichelten und den Bauch hinabglitten. Sie wurde umgedreht, die Hände des Killers strichen die Wirbelsäule entlang und tätschelten ihren Hintern, bevor er sie wieder andersherum drehte. Mit den Händen erkundete er ihren ganzen Körper. Er ließ sich Zeit, roch an den blonden Haaren und küsste ihre Handflächen. Schließlich fühlte Irina sein Gewicht auf sich lasten, die harte Beule in seiner Hose drückte gegen ihren Oberschenkel, als er ihren Kopf in beide Hände nahm und so drehte, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Jede Spur von Freundlichkeit war verschwunden, in seinen Augen glomm eine unbestimmte Gier, die das Schlimmste prophezeite. Ein messerscharfes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und verlieh ihm etwas Raubtierhaftes. „Du bist wirklich verdammt hübsch. Wir werden sicher viel Spaß miteinander haben“, er seufzte versonnen, „Ich will aber kein Unmensch sein und dir eine faire Chance geben, immerhin kenne ich deine Geschichte, und die ist geradezu herzerweichend. Also, solange du dich an meine Regeln hältst, werde ich mich nicht an dir vergehen. Brichst du die Regeln oder versuchst sie zu umgehen, ist dein Leben verwirkt. Ich bin sicher, dass diese kleine Demonstration dir einen Einblick in meine Möglichkeiten verschafft hat. Das sind meine Regeln: Du wirst mit niemandem über mich reden, oder auch nur Andeutungen machen. Du wirst keine Fluchtversuche unternehmen, dazu zählt auch Suizid. Du wirst keine Dates haben. Ich bin ab heute der Einzige. Du wirst deinen Alltag ganz normal weiter leben, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass du ab jetzt von mir beobachtet wirst. Sei dir sicher, dass ich alles mitbekomme. Ich werde dich hin und wieder besuchen. Oh, und glaube nicht, dass die Polizei dir helfen könnte. Die kann erst etwas für dich tun, wenn es bereits zu spät ist. Du bist also ganz auf dich gestellt. Dein Leben liegt in deiner Hand. Wenn es dir teuer ist, hältst du dich an diese Regeln. Wenn du aufgeben möchtest, kauf eine weiße Rose und stell sie in das Wohnzimmerfenster. Rechne aber nicht damit, dass ich dich erlösen würde. Im Gegenteil, ich brenne darauf, dich schreien zu hören.“ Mit diesen Worten küsste er ihre Lippen, schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund und saugte die ihre in seinen Mund. Für einen unerträglichen Augenblick dauerte der Kuss an. Dann gab er sie frei und stand auf. Eine Weile rumorte er in der Wohnung, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Irina fühlte sich hochgehoben wie ein kleines Kind und nach wenigen Schritten sanft ins Bett gelegt. Der Killer deckte sie zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin gespannt, wie lange du durchhältst. Enttäusche mich nicht, meine Süße.“ __________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zu: There ain't no justice Kapitel 2: Nachtschatten Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mehrteiler